


Hideous and indecent

by killinglaetitia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinglaetitia/pseuds/killinglaetitia
Summary: Continuação da cena em que Villanelle ameaça Eve em sua cozinha, no episódio 2x05.Contém spoilers e gatilhos.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hideous and indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Depois que comentaram que Eve e Villanelle se olharam muito estranhamente antes e depois de entrarem no carro que ia levá-las até a Fantasma - como se tivesse acontecido algo mais naquela noite - minha imaginação correu solta. Tão solta que o resultado foi obsceno em vários sentidos.
> 
> Boa leitura :)

— Vai me dar tudo o que eu quiser? — Villanelle pressionou o corpo de Eve contra o seu, deixando a ponta de uma adaga preta curvada deslizar calmamente pela roupa da mulher.

Eve estava atordoada. Há um minuto atrás, ela era feita de coragem e desafio, engolindo as pílulas que Villanelle oferecera e questionando sua própria morte. Porém, viu-se enfraquecida pelo susto que a assassina a proporcionara ao fazê-la regojizar as pílulas e pelo contato súbito da mulher de preto agarrando-lhe pela cintura.

— Sim. — Sussurrou.

A exagerada proximidade, o toque severo, mas suave, a tensão de ter um objeto cortante contra seu corpo, mas acima de tudo, medo. Mas medo de quê?

Eve não tinha medo da morte. Era um processo natural que todo mundo tinha que passar. Ela não sabia ao certo se Villanelle seria capaz de matá-la, mas algo dentro de si, sentia que a assassina jamais faria isso. Eve estava acostumada a desvendar casos, encontrar soluções e estudar a personalidade de facínoras, que para ela sempre fora algo impressionante, o motivo que a fez se juntar à Inteligência Britânica e tornar-se uma exímia agente. Mas depois de conhecer Oksana Astankova tudo foi diferente. Havia algo especial e magnético na dona do codinome Villanelle.

Quanto mais perto Eve chegava da mulher russa, mais difícil era alcançá-la. Não era como as outras, fáceis de desvendar e alcançar. Motivações óbvias, afinidade nula. Villanelle era um peixe difícil de fisgar porque fazia Eve se sentir a própria isca. A perseguição entre elas parecia mais íntima e complicada do que deveria e isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Como uma boneca russa, cada abertura que Villanelle proporcionava só aumentava mais a curiosidade de Eve. 

Eve gostava de ser sentir maravilhada e Villanelle era especialista nisso, ainda de que de alguma forma macabra. Entretanto, a agente precisava entender o que fazia aquela mulher ser tão atraente e como dar fim ao que parecia um mistério infinito feito de ilusão e sangue. Eve precisava _pegá-la_.

— Eu preciso que você venha comigo agora. — murmurou Eve, ainda apertada entre os braços de Villanelle.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e entortou um sorriso presunçoso. Ela descansou a adaga na pia e liberou o corpo de Eve, mas manteve a estreita proximidade, colocando suas duas mãos no frio balcão de alumínio ao redor da mulher mais velha.

— Quer que eu vá com você? — Villanellle inclinou a cabeça — Ou quer que eu vá _em_ você?

Eve ficou desconfortável com a insinuação e quase pôde dizer que se sentiu assediada, mas o arrepio que correu pela sua coluna e envolveu suas pernas a contorceu de vergonha. Ela corou levemente e pressionou as coxas. Irritada com o inquietante desejo de ser dominada ali mesmo naquela pia, a mulher de cabelos cacheados desviou a atenção do olhar predador e da boca cintilante que lhe atormentava a sua frente.

— Por favor, Villanelle. Isso é algo sério.

Eve girou o corpo, ficando de frente para a pia para lavar o rosto. Villanelle resolveu se afastar um pouco por precaução. Ela se esforçava sempre para manter o controle perto de Eve e não assustar a mulher com investidas que ela considerava ineficazes.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Quero que faça a Fantasma falar para quem trabalha, mas não quero que a mate. O carro já está lá fora.

A loira franziu rapidamente as sobrancelhas, questionando se Eve poderia _querer_ que ela matasse alguém algum dia. Eve secou o rosto numa toalha limpa ali por cima e virou-se novamente para a mulher de preto.

— Só isso? — a assassina aproximou-se de Eve novamente e a agente congelou.

— Só...

Villanelle pegou a adaga sem demora e afastou-se mais uma vez. Levantando o tule negro do vestido, ela colocou um pé sobre a cadeira e fixou a ferramenta dentro de um firme e estreito suporte preto que rodeava sua coxa, não se importando em ser assistida. Eve tentou não olhar, sem êxito. Venenosa e envolvente, Villanelle adorava intoxicar sua presa preferida com pequenas doses de luxúria que ela destilava pelo caminho.

— Ok, vamos então. — Villanelle endureceu o tom e começou a caminhar em direção à porta da entrada.

Sentindo metade da missão cumprida, Eve suspirou receosa do rumo que todo o plano poderia seguir, afinal, Villanelle era imprevisível demais para que se pudesse ter certeza de qualquer coisa enquanto estivesse ao lado dela.

— Juro que queria saber como você faz isso parecer tão simples e tão natural. — disse Eve, enquanto andava para alcançar a mulher à frente.

— Não se preocupe, um dia você descobrirá como. — Repentinamente, Villanelle virou-se para Eve, fazendo-a frear seus passos largos — E você vai adorar.

Eve engoliu em seco, estava apavorada. Muito mais do que quando fora ameaçada há alguns minutos. A ideia de ser como Villanelle era absurda e repugnante porque era assim que o cérebro de Eve raciocinava para que ela se sentisse uma pessoa normal. Porém, Villanelle conseguia desnudar os segredos mais obscuros da agente. E cada vez que a assassina adivinhava seus mais tenebrosos e inconscientes pensamentos, Eve tinha mais medo e mais encanto por ela.

— Não…

— Sim. Você leva jeito, Eve. Tem uma autoridade genuína que eu adoro desafiar, confesso. — Villanelle riu, fazendo um gesto de rendição com as mãos — Mas no fundo, eu sei o quanto você quer ultrapassar a linha. Sei o quanto você será boa nisso... O quanto você deseja…

Eve estava ficando ofegante, a ideia de matar alguém era hedionda e indecente, mas Villanelle a tornava excitante. Estar na presença de Villanelle era como estar na presença da morte. A assassina era a ligação mais forte entre Eve e o fim da vida. Eve queria descobrir, queria sentir, queria entender a mente de Villanelle e como ela conseguia dormir à noite depois de cometer tantas barbaridades. Ela se perguntava se conseguiria fazer o mesmo.

— Diga que não quer. — Villanelle cercou Eve até a mulher de cabelos cacheados se encostar na parede perto da escada. — Diga que não quer matar a Fantasma com as suas próprias mãos.

Lentamente enquanto falava, a assassina foi diminuindo a distância entre elas. Olhos nos olhos, quadris entrando em um sutil contato. Mais uma vez atordoada com a perigosa proximidade e as assertivas insinuações, Eve estremeceu ao sentir sua mão sendo arrastada pela coxa de Villanelle, coberta pelo delicado véu do vestido.

Villanelle incendiava a mulher com os olhos enquanto fazia a mão dela serpentear em sua pele. Eve queria sair correndo dali, mas suas pernas jamais a obedeceriam. Ela bem sabia que o seu corpo queria o oposto de qualquer afastamento da loira, mas nunca admitiria. Eve sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta quando seus dedos alcançaram a superfície rígida do cabo da adaga camuflada.

— Por favor… Villanelle...

— Diga. — Villanelle apertou suavemente a mão de Eve ao redor da cauda da arma afiada, fazendo a mulher mais velha inspirar pesadamente pela boca. Dedos vacilantes rodearam o metal, estimulados pelos da assassina. — Você quer machucar a Fantasma, Eve? Hum?

A agente estava no controle da situação com a nova assassina, mas era irritante não conseguir fazê-la confessar para quem ela trabalhava. Isso fazia Eve se sentir impotente, fracassada. Como lhe entregar um peixe para cortar e não dar a faca. Mesmo tendo proteção e autorização para realizar os mais sigilosos e absurdos esquemas dentro do MI6, Eve queria _mais_. Ela queria o poder que Villanelle tinha. Ser livre, destemida. Queria sentir nem que fosse por uma só vez, e apesar de entender a ilegalidade de suas vontades, ela adorava a corda bamba sobre a qual Villanelle a colocava.

Chamando atenção a cada nova morte, a assassina russa era como uma erótica e sanguinária surpresa para os previsíveis dias de Eve, que sentia-se cada vez mais... _viva_.

— Isso te excita, não é? — a loira encostou uma mão na parede, ao lado do rosto de Eve e se inclinou para sussurrar — Quer fazer isso comigo, Eve?

Villanelle pegou a outra mão de Eve e a levou até o seu próprio pescoço. A mulher mais nova escorria de tanta satisfação ao testemunhar o visível desejo de Eve manifestado por um olhar indócil e uma boca entreaberta. As mãos trêmulas de Eve se equilibraram com firmeza na garganta de Villanelle. E assim Eve sentiu um conforto familiar. Naquele momento ela não sentiu medo. Pelo contrário, o gesto dominador a deixou elevada, imperiosa. Ela se sentiu à vontade para explorar aquela região vulnerável até que seus dedos pudessem acochar levemente o pescoço da loira. Eve entrou em um frenesi quando sentiu o ritmo do sangue pulsando na garganta de Villanelle. A adaga ainda sob os dedos da agente também foi apertada e por pouco, deslocada.

— Seu corpo vai se agitar por dentro — Villanelle invadiu a lacuna entre as pernas de Eve com o seu joelho, olhos sempre fitos nos da mulher — sua boca vai salivar — um pescoço foi apertado com um pouco mais de força — sua mente vai parar por alguns instantes e você vai sentir… — Eve gemeu de boca fechada — Vai sentir que fez alguém _sentir_ alguma coisa.

Eve dividia sua atenção entre o olhar penetrante e a boca formosa de Villanelle. Era deliciosa a forma como ela se entregava para arrastar Eve para o seu abismo, cada movimento silvestre, cada palavra bem selecionada para seduzi-la para dentro do inexplicável e estimulante caos. Villanelle estava indo bem em seu propósito, mas algo dentro de Eve a fez lembrar do último encontro que elas tiveram em sua casa. A faca no pescoço, a ficha com o nome de Oksana, o vestido molhado, o corpo de Frank e… Bill. 

Ela não se sentiu melhor depois de esfaquear Villanelle para se vingar. Eve não havia esquecido a atrocidade que a loira cometeu contra seu colega. Essa era uma das coisas que fazia Eve despertar de seu tóxico devaneio e foi um dos motivos que impulsionou a agente a puxar Villanelle pelo pescoço e segurar o rosto dela com o dedo indicador e o polegar. Fora de si, Eve murmurou contra a bochecha da mulher:

— Cuidado pra não se desapontar, _babe_. 

Foi a vez de Villanelle se espantar, encantada com a postura da outra. Villanelle sorriu com desejo. Ela gostava de ver Eve assumir o controle - seja lá qual sentimento a fizesse agir assim - e mal podia esperar para ver mais demonstrações de poder. Eve empurrou seu corpo para frente a fim de repelir o corpo da assassina, parcialmente debruçado sobre o seu.

A mulher de cabelos cacheados deu um longo suspiro encarando o sorriso discreto e vaidoso de Villanelle antes de seguir em direção à porta da frente.


End file.
